What Utter Nonsence is this?
by Steeleafan
Summary: This is a weird one Shadow and Diliah and Sassy and Chance! Complete and I know it stink, but I tried my best
1. Chapter 1

**What utter nonsense is this? disclaimer:own nothing**

''Chance you low life ...slubbering idiot!'' sassy meowed mockingly as she watched her poor

friend .. suffer. The cake was right there if he had just waited ofr a second..while the people turned he could've gotten away with it not that Sassy wanted him to get away with it or anything.

''chill out Kitty I'll get some cake for you next time'' He teased

''as if I'd want any..fish is the stuff of heaven..not...CAKE'' she hissed

''ooohh sorry ...deary..Diliah wanted some anyway so why would I give it to you?'' He asked

''I don't know where is she anyway?'' Sassy asked this time a little more curtious.

''oh she's out with Shadow and Petter catching a baseball'' He barked

''that's nice so I supose you'll go out and join them then won't you?'' She asked him almost pleadingly

''Yeah..jealous are we you want to join the dogs?'' He asked Sassy was a bit taken aback she almost stuttered when she spoke next _just taken by surprise that's all_ she reasoned


	2. Chapter 2

''Uh..nnno.. whhy ..wwoould I want to join you..discusting creatures?'' She asked him

''I wouldn't know miss prissy pants! Why do you always have to attach who we are anyway!'' He asked her as he jogged out of the room outside and greeted his girl with a friendly lick.

''it's my job to attach you!..'' She yelled after him, but he didn't seem to hear her.

''Chance darling we can wait until the humans go away for a mintue to steal there food!'' Diliah told him

''I told you they would like you they don't even get upset when you..steal with me'' Chance grinned as well as a dog could that is. Sassy almost had a hurlball from seeing this display of affection.

''Oh would you two do that somewhere private?'' she asked them Diliah glared at her as good as a dog could and Sassy hissed back.

''Girls girls..what's this about?'' Shadow asked as he steeped inbetween them

''nothing'' Sassy hissed again

''doesn't sound like nothing..come on Sassy I know that Chance can be unbearable for you at times..but we still have to funtion as a family here!'' He said orderly like and Diliah looked up at him and spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

''she says that we should go somewhere private just to talk!'' Diliah said

''oh does she now?'' Shadow asked looking down at Sassy

''alright alright everyone stop ganging up on the cat here!'' She hissed and she slide across the room at least it seemed like she did.

''Just a second..I'll talk reason into her'' Shadow obliged

''Sassy callm down now'' He said looking down on her with those all knowing loving eyes.

''ugh it just makes me sick that's all'' She meowed softer

''no it isn't'' Shadow told her

''oh so you think I don't know what's going on well! will you tell me then? She asked irritated

''You don't..that's right Sassy and it will probably take a long time to do so!'' He snapped at her bacause she had snapped at him.

''I'm sorry Shadow..I don't know what there is to know'' She sighed

''maybe I'll just tell you would that be fine?'' He asked her she looked past him and noticed that Diliah and Chance had gone out side she nodded.

''alright you might be shocked..but you are in love with Chance'' he said slowly she looked up at him and hissed.

''I hate him!'' She hissed again

''yes you hate him..but you also love him'' Shadow reasoned

''whatever Shadow old age has really gone to you hasn't it?'' She walked away as did he.

''he feels the same!'' Shadow barked after her that much Chance and Diliah heard

''wait..is Sassy in love with somone?'' Diliah asked hopfully because then she would leave her and Chance alone.

''yes'' Shadow said eyeing Chance as he left Chance didn't get the message.

''well who is it!'' Chance asked excited for a chance to pick on her more.

''someone she knows very well'' Shadow said and he was going to leave it at that.

''oooh this should be interesting!'' Chance said for some reason he was jealous I mean he had Diliah, but the fact that Sassy had someone made him angry he didn't want her to have that joy he reasoned that that was why he felt the way he did.

''it should'' Diliah agreed happily

''what utter nonsence is this..me in love that in it self is perpostrous, but what is even more perposterous is that Shadow thought that I was in love with a dog no less and that Dog is my arce enemy!'' She whispered harshly to the night air. She decided to get up and walk around I mean there was no spacific time that she slept unlike all the other animals and humans in the house. She found herself walking to Jamie's room where Diliah and Chance slept. Then she heard something from Chance's lips that she really didn't expect.

''sarcastic kitty..optimistic dog...sassy'' He whispered in his slept. Suddenly Sassy heard a nosie coming from herself she was purring. _what...was Shadow right?_ She asked herslef then she shock the thought out of her head until she ran into Shadow while going down the stairs.

''Hey Shadow what are you doing?'' She asked

''I could ask you the same thing!'' He told her then at the same they said

Shadow : to see Diliah , Sassy: to see Chance

Then Sassy gasped.

''What?'' Shadow asked her

''well I mean I didn't expect you to ..you know...'' Sassy could hardly finish her sentence

''fall in love..?'' He asked her

''yeah that's right..'' She sighed

''you didn't expect of yourself either..because you were always in love with him so that's why you felt that you couldn't..because you already did!'' Shadow tried to explain.

''uh huh right...'' Sassy tried

''no remarks..Sas?'' He asked

''..yeah why do you...love Diliah..?'' She asked

''she really is nice if she doesn't think you're threating to take away her man...,that she thinks she's in love with'' Shadow ended

''yeah..but basically she's a bitch I hope you know that..'' Sassy almost snapped


	4. Chapter 4

'' Sassy.I'm surprise at you!...anyway opposites attrach look at you and Chance..'' He smiled

''I don't think he loves me'' Sassy said as she slipped away from Shadow's watchful eye.

''He does don't dout it..'' Shadow assured her Sassy felt herself roll her eyes.

The next morning things got weird.

''WHAT THE?'' sassy asked as she looked around and saw that she was much bigger then she remembered and even though cats don't wear cloths she suddenly felt naked.

''Sassy..over here'' Shadow said he was infront of her holding the nessasary clothing items.

''Where did you get those?'' She asked him

''uh...I found them..'' He admitted

''they were going to be thrown out..go change in here'' He told her pointing to the bathroom.

''what happened'' she asked him from the bathroom for some reason she could understand him even though he was still a dog.

''Chance is like this too..I sugest you leave because ..what will our owners think?'' He asked her

''good plan..does Chance know that I have this problem too?'' She asked

''Yeah he's outside waiting ..Diliah insisted that she go with him..but I told her that you would be back..so..she would have to stay here anyway'' He explained

''alright so..that's when you two are going to talk then?'' She asked him

''yup and so will you..'' He told her

''alright I'm ready..what do you think?'' She asked as she came out of the bathroom.

''wonderful..just hurry up..their coming go out the window quick!'' he screamed and then she did just what he told her to. She opened the window and stepped out finding Chance waiting in the bushes, but she wasn't sure it was him.

''Chance?'' she asked

''Sassy?'' He asked and then they knew and Sassy fell into his arms.

''UH Sassy?'' He asked

''yeah?'' She aked him

''what are you doing?'' He asked her

''oh..nothing'' she said reliecing herself from his grasp.

''sorry'' she whispered

''no it's fine I was looking for the perfect thing to tease you with and now I have it Sassy was afraid.of being a human and laugh at it forever'' He smiled and Sassy's heart almost melted. _As a human he was completely irisitable._ She thought to herself.

''Sassy look whos coming come on onto the sidewalk under my arm'' He ordered her _As a human she is really beautiful_ He thought as he escorted her down the sidewalk.

Then they turned a corner and found themselves on a buisness type street.

''Oooh look there FISH!'' She exclaimed

'' and look there burgers lets chow down!'' He offered

''let's do..were humans though got any money in those jeans?'' She asked him

''as a matter of fact'' Chance said as he searched his pocket

''here is ten dollors.lets go eat!'' He exclaimed and Sassy smiled. Then they found themselves sitting at a round table outside eating casually.

''Diliah..come over here!'' Shadow almost ordered

''what?'' Diliah said a little annoyed

''why don't you let Chance be free?'' He asked her

''you asked me that before..because I love him and I can't let go!'' She almost shouted her barks were very loud.

''no you don't Sassy does..you love someone else'' He told her

''who then?'' She asked searching his eyes.

''me'' He stated

''what?'' She shouted again

''you heard me...I was there when you didn't know what to do about Chance and you let him go...

'' Shadow explained

''I don't love you'' She said her voice shaking

''oh yes you do and I love you too'' Shadow said his face lowering to hers and his tounge tickling the side of her cheeck. It took her about a second to do the same.

'' Hey look Sassy doesn't that cat look miserable!'' Chance laughed

''no she looks extremely comfortable she's away from any dogs'' Sassy snapped

''come on you don't mind it all that much'' He said Sassy felt her head slip into his and she watched as Chance jumped a little. He didn't understand..but he didn't let go.

''well maybe not that much'' She said pointing with her other hand at a dog chasing a cat.

''didn't think so'' Chance smiled Sassy closed her eyes when she heard those words. For some reason she thought they were almost beautifu.

''ow!'' Sassy yelped as suddenly she tripped and fell down a ditch at the side of the road that ended in water.

''not again!'' Chance whispered as he knelt down and offered his hand to her. She looked up at him

a little simer in her eye. It was strange because this time at the touch of her fingure tips Chance felt a shiver up his spine. He let go as an unconcious reaction and Sassy fell deep into the woods because at the bottom there was a little edge of earth beside the water which she hadn't been ready for. Chance came tumbling after her all the while screaming her name.

"Sassy where are you?'' He asked her

''down here you''ll catch up'' she shouted back

''I'm surprise that you didn't have a remark about the ride like you did last time!'' He shouted back at her falling faster now as he felt the hard ground beneath him.

''you alright?'' She asked him

''sure am..you?'' He asked

''yeah...'' She whispered

Then the two started walking along side the water.

''So what kind of a realationship do you have with Diliah?'' Sassy asked

''you know honestly ..I thought I would miss her the moment I left the moment her face left my head'' He calmly told her.

''you don't miss her do you?'' Sassy asked

''no..I don't isn't that weird?'' He asked her

''yeah sure is..'' Sassy said her voice trailing off

'' I think we should go back to the house I want to see how she's doing anyway'' He said

''alright'' Sassy said

''I won't go if that's alright I think I'll walk around'' She informed him

Chance looked in the window and was shocked at what he saw he saw his girl and Shadow licking.

They saw him through the window and looked at him simpatheticly. He barged in.

''What are you doing?'' He asked Shadow

I could kill you right now you know that right?'' Chance asked

'' you wouldn't Chance '' Shadow stated

''yeah you're right , but what's going on?'' He asked

''I don't love you and you don't love me..Chance'' She stated

''you've done this before..'' He stated

''yeah well this one is for real'' She said as she and Shadow stalked away from him. Chance walked toward the window sadly, but then the image of Sassy was in his head. He made his way out of the window and was surprised at what he saw.

''Sassy ?'' he asked She nodded and he couldn't wait a moment longer. He ran to her and shoved

her into the bush he pressed himself against her ,he felt her tremble he placed one hand on her face and one of her waist. The he pushed his mouth into her's. Then he pulled her deeper into his arms. If she had wanted to get away she couldn't have..but that didn't matter to Chance. His lips pushed and pulled on hers and to his surprise and delight her lips tugged and gently caressed his as well. They were tingling in places they didn't know existed and there hearts were beating in rhym. As their lips tugged and pulled a little more Sassy pushed him down. He was on the ground and he didn't want to get up. He had just gone to heaven he didn't want..leave it just yet.

''Oh I'm sorry..Chance..'' Sassy said as she leaned down and offered her hand. He took her hand then started to walk away angrilly.

'Chance WAIT!'' She yelled after him

''WHAT?'' He turned around to look at his his face full of rage. She approached him.

''Chance I love you..'' She whispered and then she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth only he seized her and wouldn't let her escape his embrace. He invaded her mouth with his and she did the same. They took a break,

''I love you too Sassy the sarcastic kitty'' He admitted smiling brilliantly. Then just like God had spoken Sassy and Chance had turned back into there normal forms and headed for home.


End file.
